Invader Zim: Zim lost long sister
by Stefanie D.K
Summary: One day zim was at school and there is a new girlthat jion the class. Zim finds out that she is his long lost sister! Dib falls in love with this girl but he does not know that she is what she is! this is my first book so dont sue!
1. Default Chapter

****

Invader Zim: Zim long lost sister

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim but I do own couple of the characters but you will find that out in the end of the 1st chapter. P.S. this will have romance but it only between Dib and the girl that you will find out very soon. MUHAHAHAHAHA

** **

Chapter 1: who are you?

One day, in the afternoon Zim was at school messing with his pencil again. Ms. Bitters "was" teaching the class about Abraham Lincoln until a noise came from Keef so she went to him and started to torture him.

****

Ms. Bitters : Hope you learn you lesson child of doom. You will also get detention for the next 4 months!

Keef started to cry then saw a squirrel by the window and he though it was Zim.

****

Keef : MY BEST FRIENDS BACK! ZIM WHY AREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL!?

The squirrel look at the orange-head kid and ran up the tree.

****

Keef : WAIT COME BACK! I NEED YOOU!

Keef ran to the window and jumped out of it and ran to the tree and started to climb it.

Ms. Bitter look at him, then at the class that were looking at Keef

****

Ms. Bitters : GET BACK TO WORK! I will be right back.

The class watch Ms. Bitters leave the room. Then they all started to chat. Dib looked to see what Zim was up to until Rob came right behind him and gave him a atomic wagey. Rob let him go and Dib drop to the floor, hurt. The whole class including Zim laugh at him.

****

Dib : YEAH LAUGH ALL YOU WANT ZIM I WILL GET PEOPLE TO SEE THE TRUTH!

Zim looked at him and just sat back in his seat.

****

Zim : They won't believe you Dib-human. They will think you are crazy.

The class still laugh for the next 15 minutes. Then Ms. Bitters came in with a destroyed Keef and a young girl that had something wrong with her.

****

Ms. Bitters : Get to the back of the room where Willy sits. That will be your new seat.

****

Keef : BUT HE IS A…….

****

Ms. Bitters : NOW!!!!

Keef went to the back of the room, sadly and took his seat right next to Willy.

Willy takes his big arms and put them around Keef's neck and squeezed it really hard.

****

Willy : WHERE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS!!!!!!

****

Keef : YOUR CHOKING ME!!

The class looked at Keef for a second or two then turn there heads around.

****

Ms. Bitters: Class we have a new student. Her name is ….. Zimmy. Zimmy, if you have any thing to say, say it now, because after this moment, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUT OF YOU!

Ms. Bitters slither to her seat and Zimmy standed there for a moment or two until speaking.

****

Zimmy: Hello my new doom-kid-earth-stunk-humans. I am going to be in your class because you are that special to have me. I have bad skins condition that I have green skin.

So if you have any problem with that then come to me so I can beat the leaven shits out of you.

****

Ms. Bitter: Go sit in the empty seat in the fourth row on the right.

Zimmy went to that seat and sat in it. Keef look around to see that she was in his seat.

Zim looked at the new girl and got very peculiar and then looked at Dib. Dib eyes were like they were glued on the new girl. He must of fall in love with her.

****

Zim: Humans and there love!

The bell rang at 3:00 pm for everyone to go home, some of the class went through the window, while the rest went through the doors. Zim waited to see the new girl Zimmy. She final came out and then went down the stairs to the playground to the gates. Zim followed her. Zimmy later found out that he was following her.

****

Zimmy: What are you doing?

****

Zim: Who are you?

****

Zimmy: I am not going to tell you…..You!

Zimmy looked like she saw a ghost and she ran off all blushing.

****

Zim: what's her problem.

Later, Zim got home to his base. Gir was playing with his moose toy and Mini-Moose was watching Scary Monkey Show.

****

Zim: GIR! Come we need to work on your "brain" chip. MINIMOOSE! You stay here to see if anyone is coming.

****

Gir: (now in serious mode) Yes I Obey ( now is not in serious mode) Wheeeeeeeee!

They leave the room while Mini-moose is watching the door. Around 9:39 pm, someone knocks on the door. Mini-moose goes to Zim and squeek to tell him that there is someone at the door. Zim goes to the elevator and goes up. Zim goes to the door and opens it and he see Zimmy all wet (cause it raining but she has an umbrella that she stole from some guy with knives { you know who it is}). She is so happy to see Zim that she drop the umbrella and jump on top of him.

Zim: WHAT..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

****

Zimmy: I AM YOUR LONG LOST SISTER SILLY OLDER BROTHER!

Zim could not believe that he had a younger sister because why would they be in the same class room! But he did not know why IF he does has a sister, why would she be here?

A/N That the first chapter. I really love Invader Zim, it is so cool. Well I try to get a 2nd chapter up. Also I am in here but see I am Zimmy J so this will be fun to me and my friends since they probably be in here but we all like Dib because he has a big head! Well Buh bye


	2. Chapter 2: the green girl and tak is bac...

****

Invader Zim: Zim long lost sister

****

Part :2 The Green girl and Tak is back!

Zim looks at Zimmy for a very long time. She looks just like him in a girly way. Gir is watching "The Scary Monkey Show" and Mini-moose was right next to him.

****

Zim: Ummmm…. So You think I am your brother?

Zimmy nods her head and stick her tongue out so she looks like Gir.

****

Zimmy: I sure am!

****

Zim: But Your and earthling and I know that for sure!

****

Zimmy: I have disguise just like you but see…….

Zim waited till she talk but then she started to cry.

****

Zimmy: But you see I was born right after you were born and they said I looked just like you so they assume that we are brother and sister and I follow you around all the time! Then……………….

Zimmy got up and ran to Zim and hug him tight but enough for him to breath.

****

Zimmy: Then the tallest were getting annoyed by me so they banish me here on earth! I was from Irk until those retard bastard send me here to this filthy planet of nothing but HUMANS!

Zim was surprise of what he heard. He finally decided that Zimmy was his flesh-in-blood sister.

Zim put his arms around her so he can give her a hug since he had no one to be with since everyone on Irk made fun of him. Gir turn around to see to see that his master was hugging the person that came in early. Then he turn to Mini-Moose and gave him a hug. Mini-Moose squeeked to tell him that he likes him too. Around 12:00am, Zim went to his layer to go to sleep. Zimmy stayed there and slept on the couch. Gir snuggle with Zimmy to keep her company while they slept. Mini-Moose slept on Gir's head. In away they were like family.

The next day came and it was off to school for Zim and Zimmy. Zimmy was out first to school so it doesn't do anything to their reputation. As Zim walk he saw someone with Purple hair and boots that buckle up and had a plate in the front of the boots ( that would be Nny's kind of boot). She stop and waited for him. Zim found out who it was….. IT WAS TAK!!

****

Tak: Well ,well it you again little twit!

****

Zim: Why are you still here? Should you be off destroying some other invader quest for domination?

Tak turn her head as she laugh. Zim was going to be late.

****

Tak: Well I heard that you have a sister so congratulation. I wouldn't say that but it better than killing you.

Zim look at here with his contacts eyes.

****

Zim: you listen to me I have a sister not like everyone else that just look funny and say they have a third Irken organ. So leave me and my sis alone!

Tak looked at him and laugh. He grab him by the collar of his Irken suit and pulled him toward her.

****

Tak: I am coming back to school today and I am going to be your girl friend, YOU GOT THAT!

Then before Zim could say any thing, Tak kissed him right in front of people. She let go and start to walk away. Zim stand there shocked to death.

****

Zim (in though): Have I been kissed bye someone that hates my living guts?

Zim found out he was going to be late so he started to run like hell. He got there just in time but he saw everyone looking at him. He didn't know what happen. Then all of a sudden Dib came through the crowd. He was laughing like a mad man.

****

Dib: Ha look what I got!

Dib handed a picture to Zim and he snatch it away from the human and looked at it. It was Tak and Zim kissing but in a beautiful way(_2000 beautiful touchup). _ ripped it up and the kids startto sing " Zim and Tak sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G., Then comes love than comes marriage then comes the baby in a baby carriage!"

Zim got really anger but then he saw Zimmy crying. He push the crowd over and ran to her.

****

Zim: what's wrong?

****

Zimmy: The piggy is dying even though I hate this world I love piggy!

Zim looked over her shoulder and saw a piggy on the ground with some blood coming from it.

Zim: I will take the piggy home and take care of him and you stay here.

Zimmy sat there crying her heart out for the piggy. Dib saw her he was going to sit next to her but he had to wait for them to live and Zim to be gone. Zim left in couple of minutes and so did the kids. It was only Dib and Zimmy, all alone, something is going to happen!

A/n: woo that going to be fun to write well I will get the 3rdone up but for now I got to get over to my friends house! See ya later don't let JTHM get you J .


	3. Chapter 3: HELP my teacher is a homicida...

A/N: Hi it me again with a new chapter (Yay)! I got 3 review and in away it was bad then again it was pretty good. One said I put some of the show in here, well I don't know how it started but something dealing with my friends and I . Another didn't want the piggy to die well I am not giving it away but I think it is going to be good :D. Another said to make Gir funny, I am going to try and do that thanks to friend a mine that probably going to fail from getting a yellow belt in Ti-Kwon-Doe ( I cant spell it but it was fun) and in her life lots of funny things happen so some of that stuff will be in here too. Also one of Jhonen's Character from the other comic books are going to be in here ( but who will it be?) So you people out there hope you like it or I don't know what will happen!

****

Invader Zim: **Zim long lost sister**

Part: 3: HELP my teacher is a homicidal maniac! And something else

Dib walk over to her and standed there for a moment. Zimmy looked up and saw him next to her. Dib look at his watch and found out he was going to be late for class( and no one want to get Ms. Bitters mad!) So he left a note and walk away. Zimmy didn't looked at it, she sat there and cried. Then out of no where a boy that was about her age came toward her. He had Spiky reddish, Purplish, Bluish hair, very skinny, and had very pale skin. He looked at her. She looked back and didn't care. The boy sat next to her to keep her company.

****

Boy: Hi what's your name?

****

Zimmy: It Zimmy. what's about yours?

****

Boy: It Glen. Hey I am sorry about the piggy. I love piggys but my parents wont let me have one.

****

Zimmy: I love piggys. I love them with all of my heart.

Glen looked at her. They both had something in common, that they both like piggys.

****

Glen: Hey wanna be friends?

Zimmy looked at him and though for a second.

****

Zimmy: ok I never had a friend but I guess today is one of those days.

They sat there and talk for another 10 minutes, then Zim came with piggy in his hands. They saw it and ran to it.

****

Zimmy: I call you………KITTIE!

Zim looked at her with one eye bigger than the other. Zimmy and Glen ran to the building with "Kittie" in her arms. Zim stand there and stare into space. In a minute or two he was back to normal and ran to the building.

Later in the class room

****

Ms. Bitter: I am leaving to a teacher confection of death so you will be getting a substitute teacher. The teacher will come in after I leave.

Then out of no where there was 2 suit case came right into her hands and then she left the room. The kids wait for the new teacher to come but it was taking too long that they chatted. Zimmy sat in her desk and doodle on a piece of paper that had Kittie, Glen, Zim, and her safe and sound while the humans were in fire. In a hour, The door slammed open and the teacher walk in. He had black hair with a dark blue shin to it. He was also very skinny and was very pale. His hair was short and kinda spiky but then again, messy.

He look kinda scary even scarier than Ms. Bitter! He put something down on his desk and lean against the wall.

****

Teacher: Hello my name is Johnny but you can call my Nny for short.

Some of the class laugh because of his nick name "Nny". He scowled a them then all of sudden they start to eat there desk. He looked surprise then back at the whole class.

****

Teacher: Since I am a teacher of this class, you have to call me by Mr. Colt.

Zimmy looked up from her drawing and heard everything at once.

****

Zimmy: I LIKE YOUR NAME NNY CAN I CALL YOU THAT HUH HUH? oink

Mr. Colt looked at Zimmy very weirdly. The class including Zim looked at her too.

****

Zimmy: Umm aaaah umm……… I HAVE NOTHIN HERE! DON'T LOOK ME I AM NOT WANTED!

Zim had his eye pop out of his head then started to ram his head on the desk. The class then looked at Zim for the ramming part.

****

Zimmy: FEEEWWW oink oink

The class was still staring at Zim while Mr. Colt went to her.

****

Mr. Colt: what do you have?

Zimmy though for a moment and then got one of the ideas that she remember from a long time ago.

****

Zimmy: I HAVE A STOMACH!

Mr. Colt had one his eye open more than the other. He turned to the class and the class stared at him. He looked both ways and then he got a mad idea.

****

Mr. Colt: GET BACK TO WORK OR I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A EGG GETTING CHOP UP FOR SALAD!!

The kids turning their heads fast and stared at their desk so they wont get in trouble.

****

Mr. Colt: What's in your desk?

Zimmy looked at it an though and though then she got an ides.

****

Zimmy: I CANT STAND THIS ANY LONGER!!

After that, Zimmy got the pig out of her desk and ran to the door that was open and let the piggy go.

****

Zimmy: Seeya at home, Kittie!

The class looked at her weirdly and then she return to her desk. Mr. Colt looked at the door and there were three kids standing there.

****

Mr. Colt: Ummmm oh right. cough Student we I guess have two new students.

The children came in. One of them had brown hair that was up in bun so she can look like a Japanese person while the other had his hair down but it was short and orange. The other was very familiar

****

Mr. Colt: And I guess that one kid I don't know!

Then Tak came in.

****

Tak: I am very welcome to be back but since the last time I was here I will give you a dollar for nothing.

****

Mr. Colt: Well do that later but the other two need to introduce themselves and DO THAT FAST I DON'T GOT ALL DAY!

****

1st kid: Hi my name is Jessica Weyant and I am a American girl that is also Japanese girl so Kon'nichi'wa Bow

****

Mr. Colt: Ok now you.

****

2nd kid: Hi I am Sean Rottman and I came from Texas.

****

Mr. Colt: Good for you. Now you kids point at Rob, Sara, and Carl You sit with that orange

head kid and that other one.

Those selected kids got up and walk to the back of the class while Tak took Carl's seat, Sean took Rob's seat, and Jessica took Sara's seat.

****

Mr. Colt: well that was fast, now…… I don't know just don't do any thing!

****

A/n: Dammit that was kinda bad for a 3rd chapter! All well any way the power went out so I had to write this on paper. If there are any problems put it in the reviews. Well I got to do my god dame chores before my dad gets home. Review plz :D


End file.
